


Zach Mitchell's Best Vacation Ever

by AndaisQ



Series: What I Did Over My Summer Vacation, by Zach Mitchell, age 16 [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, CMNM, Clothed Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Large Penis, Leashes, M/M, Mentions of severe underage, Naked Male Clothed Male, Protected Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Small Penis, Underage - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, actually to the point of a kink not just "ooh his dick looks mouthwateringly big", ballbusting, be like owen grady in this respect and no other, dubcon, looking at you sterek shippers, small penis humiliation, still growing (but not by much), the most dubious consent humanly possible, wrap those willies kiddos, zach's dick is a bit under 3 inches for reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndaisQ/pseuds/AndaisQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Owen are surrounded. The raptors aren't going to eat their Alpha, but he's got a snack with him, and if Owen isn't going to claim him as his own, then it looks like white meat's back on the menu.</p><p>OR</p><p>The Raptor Pack decide to fuck with some humans because they're bored and horny; Owen Grady has two thumbs, a huge dick, and serious issues with the nature of meaningful consent; Zach Mitchell is in fact one sick puppy, but that doesn't make it not rape; and they all live consensually ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zach Mitchell's Best Vacation Ever

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes before we begin!
> 
> Owen is a fucking terrible person. Ignore everything he says.
> 
> Zach is super confused about what he wants. Ignore everything he says.
> 
> Please do not use this story as a guideline for safety, sanity, or consent in your play, because it is in a bizarre and horrifying fantasy world, and you'd have about as much luck getting sex ed tips from the Omegaverse.
> 
> That's it. Thanks for listening!

Zach's had better vacations.

Like, Jurassic World is _cool_ , but it isn't really his speed, you know? Gray's into it, obviously, he lives and breathes dinosaur facts, but Zach would rather be some part of South America where he could legally drink. Dinosaurs are great, but they can't hold a candle to girls and cocktails. And then Aunt Claire couldn't even make time to spend the afternoon, and Gray said their parents were getting divorced... All in all, it isn't exactly as stress-free as he'd hoped.

Plus, he's about to get eaten by velociraptors. That really puts a damper on things.

"When you said we needed the raptors, was that in the context that deer need wolves to keep the population down?"

"Okay, uh... keep calm," Owen says, hands outstretched toward the ring of predators. The visibility's pretty low in the forest, but their teeth glimmer ominously in the moonlight. "I raised these girls, they're my babies. We'll be okay."

He's doing his best to be reassuring, but Zach can tell he isn't so sure himself. "Great. Very encouraging. You radiate confidence."

Owen spares him a quick glare, then turns back to the raptors. "I... okay. They're fine with me, I think. They're not gonna eat me. They might even cooperate with the plan, help take down the Indominus."

"That's reassuring," Zach says. "What about me?"

"You, they're not so sure about," Owen winces. "You, uh. Kind of smell like food. They think I'm offering you as a reward for good behavior."

"And, just checking: you're not, right?"

"No, jackass. Anyway, you're inconveniently made of meat. This would be a lot easier if you were covered in gasoline too."

"You know, you could have mentioned that when we were still at the buggy. Then I'd _be_ covered in gasoline. Helpfully enough."

Owen grunts, which is kind of uncomfortably sexy. "Hindsight's 20/20, kid. But I  _can_ keep them away from your succulent teenflesh, if we don't move."

"For how long?"

"Uh. Until help arrives? Probably at dawn."

Zach rolls his eyes. "Well, if we don't have any other options, that's not the worst way to spend a night. Actually, no, I lie, it totally is."

"Listen, kid, I don't know what to tell you," Owen growls. "I'm the Alpha. You're not. They'll respect me, my property, and my mate. You're none of those things."

Zach huffs and sits down; his ass hits a pile of wet leaf litter, and he stands back up in disgust. Then his brow furrows.

"What do you mean, they'll respect your property?" he asks. "Do you mean that if you looked possessive enough about me, we could walk out of here? Because I don't see that as a huge problem. My girlfriend doesn't hold me to exclusivity during raptor attacks."

Owen looks pensive. "Nope. It wouldn't be about... looking, no. Their primary senses are heat and smell."

"...Would you need to cuddle me?"

"No, the gasoline would keep the pheromones from-" Owen shakes his head. "Listen, the upshot is, I'd have to piss on you, and I really don't think you want that. Okay?"

Zach freezes. "Um."

He swallows and tries to continue with an "of course not", but his throat seems to have some kind of lump in it.

As do his boxers.

He swallows again.

Owen turns around very slowly, taking his focus off the velociraptors. (They don't advance, instead cocking their heads in reptilian fascination.) "'No, of course not, Mister Grady, that would be ridiculous.' Is kind of what I was expecting. In response to that option."

"W-well, um," Zach stammers, "if the alternative is just sitting here for hours, or, uh, getting eaten by raptors, then- well, it'd- it'd still be  _gross_ , super gross, really really gross. For you to- pee on me. But. Better than being eaten by raptors?"

He tries for a nonchalant sort of grin. He ends up with kind of a rictus.

Owen gives him an odd look. "So, you're saying I  _should_ piss on you."

"Y-yeah."

"You're giving me permission to mark you as my property for every animal in this park to see," he murmurs.

"Yeah."

"Well," Owen says, fingering the tab of his straining zipper. "Isn't that something."

"Yeah," whispers Zach.

Without another word, Owen puts one hand on Zach's shoulder and pushes him to his knees. With his other hand, he undoes his zip and hauls out the kind of cock Zach's only seen in porn; it's like if John Holmes and Andre the Giant had a really hung baby. It looks like it's longer than Gray's forearm and almost as thick. And it's not exactly saluting the sky (there's not enough blood in the world for that), but it's hard as a rock, and it's pointing right at his face. He notices himself salivating and resists the urge to wipe his mouth. (Maybe Owen won't notice if he doesn't draw his attention to it.)

By now, Zach's own pants are tented to high heaven, and his boxers are so slick with precum that it's started spotting through his jeans. He squirms at the friction against his leaking cockhead, gasping, and so he's taken by surprise at the sudden blast of piss at his face.

"Dude!" he sputters, as the stream moves downward to soak his clothes instead. "Why'd you have to go for the face?"

"Saving your life, kid," Owen grunts. "Think I deserve a little fun, huh?" Zach opens his mouth to object, but chokes on a flood of acrid liquid.

"Whoops," Owen says with a grin.

Zach gives up and just sits back. Owen's firehose stream is so strong that it stings his skin for a moment wherever it hits, and Zach keeps squirming, which only makes his "situation" worse. At least he's  _all_ wet now, so he doesn't have to worry about a little sticky patch on the front of his pants.

He wonders, as Owen saturates his hair, how much the man can possibly have stored away in his bladder, and how he can force it out so strong through a hard-on. A hard-on that doesn't seem to be going down at all, impossible though it seems.

Eventually the force weakens, slowing to a trickle. Owen leans forward to keep drenching him as much as he can, eventually squeezing out the last few drops and wiping his cock in Zach's hair. He helps Zach to stand, leaving his erection hanging out his fly.

"Well," he says, with a meaningful glance at Zach's still-tented crotch. "That was fun."

Zach just blushes. "A-are they gonna let us go now?"

"...An excellent question." Owen turns back to the raptors, who have watched the whole ordeal with fascination. Taking Zach's hand, he takes a cautious step forward. "Mine. Zach, mine, my scent.  _Mine._ " (Zach's aching cock pulses at the thought of being  _Owen's_ . He is far and fucking gone.)

"They're... not buying it, I think."

Zach groans. "You said that would work!"

Owen grins sheepishly. "Well, uh, that whole thing was more an educated guess than anything else. I mean, scent-marking with urine is more a mammalian thing anyway, but I thought it was worth a shot?"

"Worth a shot?" Zach repeats. "You... You just wanted to piss on me!"

"...Maybe," he admits. "That's one potential explanation. Chaos theory, you know, you can't reduce shit to one fundamental-"

"You asshole."

"Well, I had to take a leak, and you were right there! You liked it, too. All moaning and shit."

"Fuck you!" Zach shouts, his ears burning.

"Well, that's our other option."

Zach stops, his mouth hanging open.

"What was that?" he asks after a few seconds.

Owen draws in a deep breath. "Yeah, so. The scent-marking thing was BS, but the mate thing... wasn't. If I fuck you... or if you fuck me... they'll respect that. You'll be my mate, and we can walk away."

Zach closes his mouth. He straightens up and nods. "One condition."

"Yeah?"

"There are no words for how much you are not putting that thing up my butt."

Owen looks down at his dick. "Yeah, probably fair."

"And- and you can't make fun of mine, okay?" Zach stares at his feet, blushing. "It's not... it's not that big, but it works fine, and yours is crazy, anyway."

"Hmmm." Owen gives him a considering look, then reaches down to cup Zach's less-than-impressive bulge, smirking. "But what if I want to?" At Zach's strangled gasp, he adds, "And what if  _you_ want me to?"

"I, I don't," Zach grinds out.

"Really? You don't like me making fun of your little willy?" Owen starts to unbutton Zach's fly.

"N _o_ ," he groans.

Owen strokes himself lazily, his hand in Zach's boxers cradling his undersized erection. "It's so  _cute_ , though. Fits right in the palm of my hand... I could jack you off with two fingers."

"Stop..."

"D'you do that? Or do you try to work your fist over that little knob, make yourself feel a little bigger?"

"I'm g- I'm gonna cum, if you don't stop," Zach moans.

"Thought you didn't like it when I made fun of your dicklet."

"I- I don't! It's just- I- f-  _fuck!_ " He shudders and bucks in Owen's hand, flooding his underwear with goo.

Owen takes his hand out of Zach's pants and licks the cum off his fingers, grinning. "Your self-control could use some work. Doesn't look like you're gonna be able to get it up again in time to fuck me, either. Shame; I was looking forward to seeing if I could actually feel that nubbin inside me."

Zach pants heavily. "Thought we were all r-ready to wait until morning. An hour doesn't seem so bad."

"We-e-ell, that was a while ago. The raptors got... kind of worked up." Owen gestures to their audience, which helpfully provide a soundtrack of hissing growls. "They want some action. And unless you can get your little guy working again, it looks like the only action around is right here." He hefts his meat with a smirk.

Zach glares, his cheeks flushed. "You fucker."

"So, that's a 'yes, sir, I don't want to be eaten by dinosaurs, please fuck me now'?"

"I'm not going to  _beg_ _for your cock_ . You're blackmailing me with velociraptors."

Owen grabs the wet cloth of Zach's shirtfront and drags him in close. His voice is low, dangerous. "See, that's where I think you're wrong, kid. You  _are_ going to beg for this cock. You  _are_ going to call me  _sir_ . And you're gonna fucking love every second of it, because you're a sick little puppy, and you _want_ this. And I know you want this, because even though you came a minute ago ago, your little baby weenie is trying to get hard again. Even though it hurts, even though you're not ready, that pathetic little willy is hard as a rock because you  _want_ to serve me. And you know what, you could fuck me with that thing, and we could walk out of here, but you're not going to. Because I'm the alpha male. You're going to take all eleven inches of this  _alpha_ tool up that pussy of yours, that pussy that hasn't taken anything bigger than a marker you snuck up in there while your parents weren't home, and you're going to come all over yourself again, and  _then_ we're going to walk out of here. Do you understand?"

Zach breathes heavily, but doesn't respond.

Owen draws him in closer, until his hot breath leaves beads of condensation on Zach's skin. "I said,  _bitch,_ do you understand?"

Zach swallows.

"Yes," he whispers.

"Yes, what?" Owen murmurs in his ear.

"Yes... sir."

Owen pulls back and nods. He releases his hold on the shirt and wipes the droplets of piss on his hand in Zach's hair. "Good. Now, get naked."

"C-couldn't I just pull my pants down? The ground's wet, it'll-"

"I don't remember telling you to talk," he says quietly. "That's a strike."

Zach swallows hard, then looks him in the eye shakily. "It's  _wet._ I might be your bitch, but-"

Owen puts a hand down Zach's still-sticky boxers, grabs his balls, and starts to squeeze. Zach gasps at the sickening waves of pressure, but Owen keeps talking. "I'll punish you properly for that later, but right now, you're going to get naked. Understood?"

"F-f...  _Fuck_ you."

"Strike two, kid." His grip tightens, and tears prickle in Zach's eyes even as his erection throbs. "Do I have to tell you again?"

Zach breathes heavily in and out. "N-no. No, sir."

"What are you going to do?"

"Take off... all of my clothes. Sir."

Owen lets go, rubbing at Zach's aching balls. "Wasn't so hard, huh? Just saying yes." He strokes the shaft a few times, then wipes off the residual cum on Zach's face. "Now, get to it."

His cheeks burning, Zach starts to peel off his shirt. He starts folding it, but Owen grabs it out of his hands and tosses it to the ground. Jeans and boxers follow, but as Zach goes to undo his shoelaces, Owen stops him. "You can leave them on."

"I-" Zach stops mid-word, then raises his hand.

Owen grins. "Good. You're learning. Something to say?"

"I'm not going to be able to put my pants back on over my shoes, sir."

"Don't worry about that. Just bend over and try to grab your ankles."

Zach looks rebellious, but does as he's told. Owen grabs his cheeks and spreads them wide. "Do you fucking  _shave_ back here? Christ, kid, I thought you were pretending to be  _straight_ ."

"The- the girls like it," he mutters as his blush spreads.

"You can keep telling yourself that, I guess." Owen's tongue swipes against his hole, making him gasp. "Very nice. Soap, sweat, and skin. Just how a good boy should taste." He keeps licking, making Zach moan and writhe.

"F _uck_ ..." Zach whimpers.

Owen clicks his tongue disapprovingly. "Did you forget the rules about talking again? I won't count that, but you fuck up again and I might have to punish you right here." He demonstrates with a quick stinging swat to Zach's ass.

A million emotions curl in his stomach as Owen presses his tongue deeper and deeper. It's is slick and muscular, pushing through his sphincter, and even though he knows it can't be going in more than an inch or two it feels like it's filling him up to the top. His stubble scratches the skin of Zach's cleft, leaving it reddened and hypersensitive. Every few seconds he withdraws to swirl and nibble and taste the outside, then goes right back to invading Zach's hole.

"You taste so  _clean_ ," he says between licks. "Like you washed yourself inside and out, just for me."

"I- I did."

"Huh?" Owen withdraws his tongue and cocks his head. Zach flushes as his hole twitches with absence.

"Washed myself out. I- I brought a dildo with me. Fucked myself with it earlier. While Gray was in the shower." His prick jumps at the memory, and he blushes brighter. "Douched with a water bottle before he went in. I came right as he was coming back out. Had to hide my dick with a pillow."

Owen stares at him. "That's fucking hot, kid."

Zach smiles hesitantly.

"But you spoke out of turn." Zach hears the sound of a belt being unbuckled and hissing through its loops. "Last strike."

The last time Zach got spanked was six years ago. He'd pushed Gray off the swing, and Dad had taken matters into his own hands. It hurt like hell. He tries to straighten up, to turn around. "No, please, I just-"

Owen pushes him back down, nose to knees. "Do you want to make this worse? I don't wanna be too hard on you, but I can be."

"I- no. I'm sorry, sir."

"Good boy." Owen pats his tailbone comfortingly, then sits him down on his knees. "I'm not gonna spank you. Like I said, that was fucking hot." He reaches down and loops the belt around Zach's neck. "Just gonna put you on a tighter leash."

Zach panics, for a second. But it's not too tight to breathe, just tight enough to remind him every time he does.

"Y'see," Owen explains, "the way I see it, you're basically a good kid, you've just got too much mouth. You need some training. And this is a good place to start. If you talk out of turn, anything except 'thank you, sir', you get a little cool-down time on breathing. Just as a reminder. And if I don't like what you're saying, well, it's a little reminder of who's in charge, too. How's that sound?"

"F-fine, sir."

The belt tightens, enough that Zach can feel the pressure against his airway. "You don't sound too enthusiastic about the whole thing," Owen says lightly. "Don't you like it?"

"Thank you, sir!" he says quickly.

Owen loosens the belt and ruffles Zach's hair. "See, it's just a reminder. Something to keep your manners right." He crouches down and turns Zach around, laying him on his back in the leaves, then gets to his knees. He strokes his member thoughtfully. "What have you taken before? What do your little toys look like?"

"My biggest is, um, seven and a half inches. Sir. That was the one from earlier today."

"Pretty good. I'd thought you might top out at just twice your size, but I guess you're brave enough to go for triple." Owen chuckles at Zach's flush, and continues, "Well, I'm not exploring virgin territory, but you know what, I might as well be. I think this baby's gonna rip you right open. But you're gonna like it."

Zach swallows. "Yes, sir."

Owen reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a handful of small foil-wrapped packets. "Least I can make it a little easier on you. Boy Scout motto, carry enough lube to keep your monster cock from killing everyone you put it in."

Zach raises a hand.

"Yeah?"

"Sir, last I checked that was not actually the boy scout motto."

Owen cackles. "I'll let that one slide, but only because you've got good delivery."

Zach grins. "I think you're going to be delivering here, yeah?"

The collar cuts off his breath. As he gags and gasps for air, Owen shakes his head. "Not funny enough. Don't get cute."

After Zach's struggled for a few seconds, Owen lets the slack back into the belt and starts slicking up his fingers. "If you're good, I can choke you just as you're going to cum. Feels like you've died and gone to Heaven. That's if you're real good. You want that?" He slides his middle finger into Zach, twisting it around.

"Y-yeah."

Owen tightens the leash. "What was that?"

"Y-yes, sir," Zach chokes.

"Good. We'll get you trained up yet." He adds another finger, then another in quick succession. "Your ass is trained up pretty nicely already, I see. You must be a real champ with that seven-incher, huh? Suck it in like nothing."

"Yes, s-sir. I've been, um, thinking about getting a bigger one. They're expensive."

"Don't need one now, do you?" Owen curls his fingers; Zach arches his back and makes a high-pitched noise as the belt pulls him back down. "Yeah, you've got me for that. Think I'm ready to go in. You just sit tight, huh?"

He opens a small case, revealing a strange-looking transparent condom. "You know the nice thing about living in the future? Condoms can stretch like  _crazy_ . S'only been a couple years I haven't had to order custom from Europe or some shit, and they felt like I was wearing a garbage bag on my dick. This thing, though, this is fucking nanotech. Zero percent failure rate, totally reusable, and fits like a glove." He slides it down his shaft, strokes himself a few more times, then lines himself up with Zach's entrance. "You ready, kid?"

Zach nods frantically. "Please fuck me, sir. Give me your cock. Need you in me, sir."

Owen grins. "Well, who am I to refuse such a polite invitation?" He leans down to kiss Zach, and as his tongue slides into the boy's mouth, the head of his cock starts to slip through the resistance of his ass. Zach whimpers as the crown widens, and when it finally pops through, he lets out a little sob.

As the shaft slides in bit by bit, Owen leans up to whisper in Zach's ear. "Fuck, you're so  _tight_ . S'like you've never had anything in there at all. But you're really just a little slut, aren't you? Fucking yourself day and night, not even waiting for your little brother to go to sleep, just going at it while he's in the shower. Naughty little boy. That little baby dicky of yours should just be locked up for your own good."

"So  _full_ ."

"Yeah. Fills you up just right, huh? Just about splitting you in half and gluing you back together. Not like this thing." He encircles Zach's dick with his index finger and thumb, jacking him off idly as he inches into his hole. "Can't believe you wanted to fuck me with this teeny toy. Hell, this couldn't even please your little brother. I'll bet he's bigger than you, actually. Maybe he'd like to fuck your ass when I'm done with you. How'd you like that, huh? Whoring you out to your own baby brother?"

Zach's cheeks burn while his prick spits out precum. "Please..."

"Please, what? You want me to offer him your sweet little ass? Bet he'd take me up on it. Seems like a smart enough kid." Owen's tool rakes over Zach's prostate, pushing a gasp out of the boy's mouth, and he stops going deeper for a moment to instead rock back and forth over the little bundle of nerves. "Maybe I could get him to take my cock while he plugged away at your hole, wouldn't that be fun? He's probably even tighter than you."

Tears trickle from Zach's eyes as he spurts all over his chest. One shot makes it up to his chin; Owen collects it with a finger and wipes it off on Zach's lips. "Wow. I'm not even halfway in yet, but you're already popping your cork. That's satisfaction, huh? Don't worry, I'm not gonna let you off that easy." He draws back out a few inches, then forces himself back in. Zach lets out a wracking sob, but Owen just kisses him again. "Shh. Come on, babe. Nobody can hear you crying anyway, it's just me and you out here. Me and you and the raptors."

The raptors hiss appreciatively. Zach sniffles into Owen's shoulder as he goes deeper and deeper. "You're doing great. Claire couldn't take this much, she tapped out barely halfway in. But you're taking it like a pro, kid. You were born for this cock." He stops moving and presses a kiss to Zach's neck as the base of his member finally disappears into Zach's hole. "Look at that shit. I've got you all the way down, you've taken the whole goddamn thing, and you're loving it. Look at that little dick trying to get back up, huh? You couldn't live without this. I'm what you need."

Zach breathes in and out, the pain beginning to fade as Owen stops his ascent. "Th-thank you, sir."

Once Zach's adjusted, Owen starts fucking him properly. He draws out a few inches and slams back in, forcing whimpers and moans and a constant mantra of "Thank you, sir," from Zach's lips. Impossibly, painfully, Zach's prick hardens again.

Owen grabs his balls and squeezes, eliciting a shout of pain and a bead of precum. "You need to learn some self-control, kiddo. That little fucker is my property, and I think I'm going to lock it away for a while, but until then it's just fucking rude to keep letting it get hard, don't you think?"

"Y-yes, sir! I'm sorry, sir!"

Still crushing Zach's balls, Owen begins to tighten his belt and growls, "But it's not going down, now is it? Maybe I should just pop these balls right off."

"Please, sir, I- I-" Zach loses his breath, only able to keen thinly with agony and drip precum. Owen's grip gets tighter and tighter until, with a gasping wail, Zach's aching dick dribbles out another few droplets of watery fluid.

As Zach's ass spasms around Owen's throbbing cock, Owen grunts, lets go of both belt and balls, and pulls himself free. Panting, he rips off the condom and aims at Zach's face just in time for a bolt of thick semen to blast into his hair. Ropes of cum pulse out, striping Zach's face with pearly white. Owen squeezes out the last few drops, feeding them through Zach's practically slack lips.

  


"You all right, kid?"

Zach nods faintly. He notices, belatedly, that he's lost control of his bladder; the ballbusting and the chokehold were too much for him, and now he's spraying pale lemonade-yellow piss all over his torso. Still, he feels... good. Really good. "Yes, sir," he murmurs as the stream fades.

Owen scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, you, uh, don't have to keep calling me that."

He considers this.

"Cool."

Owen zips his cock back into his trousers with some difficulty. "So, uh, you should probably get your clothes back on. And we can drop you in a river or something if you'd rather not smell like the men's room when we get back to civilization."

"That'd be nice, yeah. What about the raptors?"

Owen's eyes widen. "Holy  _shit!_ I totally forgot about the raptors. That's- embarrassing."

"Little bit."

Owen turns to their audience. "Mate. Okay? This one, my mate." Blue nods. Owen turns back to Zach. "We're good."

Zach reaches for his shirt, but a snarl bubbles up in Charlie's throat. Zach flinches back. "I thought you said we were good!"

Owen returns his attention to the raptors. "What the fuck?" They chitter and burble rebelliously.

Experimentally, Zach reaches for his pants, causing Echo to growl.

His stomach sinks. "They... don't want me getting my clothes," he says aloud. "They want me naked."

Owen nods slowly. "They want you to stay submissive to me. And they know that means staying nude." He shakes his head. "They always were clever."

"Can I at least wipe off my face?" he asks dully.

"I doubt it. Sorry, kid."

"Great." Zach sits back down; Owen remains standing. Both think for a while.

Eventually, Zach looks up, pensive. "So I'm your... concubine. For as long as they stay with us. And you're keeping them for a while, because they're our only hope against that I-Rex thing."

"Yeah?"

"You'll have to parade me around naked, marked as yours, covered in your cum. In front of everyone."

"That's how it is."

Zach starts to smile. "It looks like I'm in for a ride, then, aren't I?"

Slowly, Owen breaks into a grin. "You forgot the magic word."

" _Sir._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for tacitly condoning this endless cavalcade of sin.
> 
> There may be a sequel. That sequel may feature Gray. I apologize in advance.


End file.
